Heaven with Hamy
by Your Tomodachi
Summary: A scene with Hamyuts and the librarians in Heaven.


Note: I hate how this awesome show is so overlooked! I don't expect many people to read this because this anime isn't very popular, but if you're wondering what Book of Bantorra is: go watch it! For those of you who already have, I changed a few things to fit the story so don't point them out because they're intentional. Enjoy!

* * *

Mirepoch set the slab of rock down gently on her desk. When humans died the story of their life was recorded in the book they left behind. Ever since the Acting Director sent out her last message to the librarians regarding the truth behind Bantorra, everything had gone to hell. The library was destroyed, her friends had scattered, (though they still kept in touch now and again, it wasn't the same) and the island itself was in ruins. She had been an Armed Librarian for so long, Bantorra Library had been her home, and deep down it would always be her home.

Despite the lies the Acting Director and those before her, had fed them she still felt a sense of loyalty for Hamyuts. Even though she was the one who had murdered V—No. It didn't matter, because what was in the past was in the past. She protected the stories of the past—she didn't dwell in them. She had long forgiven Hamyuts as well as Mattalast, even the Church.

Just after the final battle the others had quickly scrambled to find the bodies of their lost comrades. Many were buried in rubble or crushed by the Guardian Beasts. The large spire that Hamyuts' limp body had dangled from merely hours before had vanished. She could not sense the Acting Director's presence with her telepathy and Mattalast's far off look confirmed it. They never found her book, and without a body, it was likely she didn't have one in existence. When the initial shock that they had saved the world wore off, the survivors were quick to place blame. Her former mentor complied without resistance. They carted him off in shackles and she had just watched him go.

When they announced his sentence she was not surprised. The things he knew and the things he had done were unforgivable—at least in the eyes of the public. She hadn't seen them drag him to his cell or ask him if he had any last requests because she was so busy cleaning things up in and around the island. She and a handful of others were the only remaining Armed Librarians and reconstruction would come slowly.

"I'm atoning for my sins." Was what he had said to her as he stood in her office. It had been several years since the alarm went out declaring Mattalast's breakout. Suddenly he was standing in her office… After all these years… She was bound by duty to turn him in, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He had once told her himself, she was weak. Especially in a physical fight. She would never be able to bring the sharpshooter in by herself even if she wanted to. So he came and went unhindered, pushing the secret alarm button under her desk himself.

A couple of guards, barely waiting to knock on the door, barged in, "Mirepoch!"

Her eyes were still fixated on the open window, the gentle breeze ruffling the curtains, "I'm fine."

The guards did not look like they believed her, "But the alarm—"

"Was a little too late." Should she tell them the truth? It's not like they could do anything about it anyway, "Mattalast was here."

"The fugitive?" They cried.

"Yes, him. But he's long gone now, there's no use chasing after him." She kept a steady calm voice.

"Did he hurt you—"

"No. He just came to talk. It was nothing important. You're free to return to your posts." After a few more reassurances they left begrudgingly.

It would be many more years before she would ever see him again. But never again in the flesh, this time he came to her as a book.

Now wizened and graying, when the unnamed book somehow found its way on her desk, she did not question it. "Perhaps it was Lascall?" She had thought on a whim. Mirepoch ran a gloved hand over the coarse rock. It would be a topic of debate if the committee wanted to set his controversial book on display. Technically she was the head of the department and her word was god, but she liked to have some semblance of democracy. No doubt all those greedy bastards would want a chance to read his book first before they reached a conclusion.

Most of his pages were filled with his journey throughout the world looking for the relatives of the people whose books he had fed to Ruruta. However, when she delved deeper, she stumbled across the point where his and Humyuts' book would have overlapped. This was the side of him (and of her) that no one had ever glimpsed before. This was their secret story.

"_Damn look at those breasts!"_

"_Can you kill me?"_

"_I thought you were just a seamstress!"_

"_You're the only one who I don't want to be killed by."_

While she read the same passage over and over again she realized they had loved each other. It didn't matter how many one night stands he had with some passing bimbo behind the library's fifth labyrinth wall, he would go to great lengths to stay in Hamyuts' good graces. Reading his story, it was so damn obvious, but when she had known him, he barely touched her. Ever since he met her that fateful day in that bar, they had formed some sort of unspoken bond of trust. Everyone who didn't live under a rock knew Mattalast was Hamyuts' second in command, even though officially the title belonged to Ireia. Now that she had a better understanding of the story,

"_I won't let another man end her life!" _

Clearly became a poorly disguised proclamation of love on the verge of the world's apocalypse. And,

"_If no one else can kill me, will you do it?"_

Was a promise filled with what little trust Hamyuts had ever given to someone else handed directly over to him with a receipt that said free of charge and a lifetime warranty.

Mirepoch drew her hand back, slipping on a glove and tucking the stone slab underneath a large pile of anonymous books ready to be catalogued and recorded later by the new recruits.

Mattalast… Theirs was a tragic story, one that she hoped the two of them could rectify if they ever found each other again in the afterlife.

xxx

"Noloty!" A woman's voice pierced through the tranquil desert.

The young girl responded quickly, "Ireia, what's wrong?" She and Arkit had been sparring and even though the maid now looked around the same age, she still carried herself with authority and an air that all but demanded respect.

"The Acting Director and Volken are at it again."

She groaned. When would those two just drop it? Actually it was more like when would Volken drop it and when would the Acting Director stop antagonizing him about it? Ever since Hamyuts had basically killed herself in the process of blasting through Niiniu's ice barrier, indirectly saving the world, Volken was torn between hate and forgiveness. The whole thing happened years ago and yet not a day that went by that Heaven wasn't interrupted with their bickering. The task had fallen to whichever Armed Librarian was within the vicinity to separate the two.

"Alright, I'm coming." Noloty answered as Ireia went back to making more tea. Unfortunately the babysitting task usually fell on her shoulders since the others got tired of spending eternity near the antique theater every day. They were spared the arguing, miles of sand dunes separating them. She trudged through the desert toward the increasing voices.

"—And you call yourself an _Armed Librarian_!"

"I never said I was. I'm _your boss _there's a difference."

"You're not the boss of me anymore, you're not the boss of _anyone_ anymore!"

"That's funny, since I recall summoning you and you appearing out of the sand on _my_ command."

"I was doing my duty as an Armed Librarian! I was acting on what Fhotona always said, Life is to be celebrated—"

"Oh please, not with that shmeel again."

"—The wounded are to be saved—"

"Hold that thought until I find a pebble to kill you with—again."

Volken was standing ramrod straight reciting the famous motto of the library, while the Acting Director was unwinding her sling shot agonizingly slow while muttering death threats under her breath and glaring daggers at the boy. Noloty walked right up to them clasping a firm hand on the Director's right wrist ensuring her deadly weapon stayed in place and her other hand clamped on Volken's mouth effectively cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Thank you Noloty," Hamyuts drawled, "I was beginning to think of blasting the thing right off his face." Volken glared, not amused in the slightest. He stepped back pushing her hand away from his face simultaneously.

Noloty jabbed a finger into Hamyuts' shoulder, "You—Go back to the theater," Another finger pointing straight at the young disc master, "And you—Fhotona. _Now._" They grumbled a few obscenities but obeyed.

Ireia handed her a fresh cup of steaming tea as Noloty sat down on one of the stone steps, making sure Volken went back to hanging off Fhotona's every word and Hamyuts back to leisurely wasting the day away in her chair at the top of the theater.

Arkit soon noticed the yelling had died down and took a seat near the two women, "Why do they have to do this _every day_?"

"I believe Volken's morals aren't quite as flexible as the Acting Director's, dear."

"I think it's the only entertainment she gets all day."

"Noloty, have you thought about sparring with her?" Ireia asked handing Arkit a cup of tea.

"Me? Against the Acting Director? No way."

"She doesn't stand a chance when she couldn't even land a hit on Enlike." The young boy added sipping his tea.

"Why don't you fight her, Ireia? You're incredibly strong, and you could stop her pebbles before they hit you."

The maid chuckled politely, "I don't think it's fighting that the Acting Director needs, perhaps more along the lines of _who _she needs." The young girl nodded in agreement, sipping her tea silently.

Arkit looked thoughtful for a minute, "Yeah that makes sense, telepathy girl for the stick in the mud and scar nosed guy for the crazy bitch."

Ireia slapped him over the head, "Language!"

xxx

Hamyuts sighed. She was eavesdropping on the three figures on the bottom steps. It wasn't like she had to strain to hear them, it was a pretty small theater anyway. Mattalast… He wasn't anywhere in the desert, so he must be alive somewhere. She wondered if he was married, had children, was still an Armed Librarian? Well, one day he's get here, and she could ask him then. The theater screen showed Ruruta's final thrust at Niiniu destroying her plans for world destruction before replaying his life over from the beginning. Heaven was so unbelievably boring. She and everyone else here, must have seen Ruruta's life play on the big screen a hundred times over, the damn thing just kept replaying every time it got to the end. Hamyuts yawned and repositioned herself on her throne picking a good spot to take a nap in.

A twinkling light shimmered overhead.

There was some shouting. Who the hell was shouting at her? Oh, it was the apprentice brat. What was she saying? Aw, who cares, sleep was calling. Hamyuts tried blocking out the noise but the other two were joining in now.

"Look! Look up there!"

"Director, look!"

She raised her head sleepily just as a body fell from the sky.

The other three rushed over, Ireia pushed the body over so the man could lie on his back. There was a collective gasp.

"Mattalast!" She heard someone cry. She didn't need to see his face to know it was him. Only he had that same shade of light brown disheveled hair, the side burns, that unforgettable top hat, the black suit and pants…

He blinked a couple times taking in the surrounding faces one by one before landing on hers, "Hamy…. Good to see you again."

It took a great deal of strength not to kiss him senseless right there, "It's about time you got here. I've been waiting forever!"

xxx

"…And this is the theater where Ruruta's life plays out on the screen." Ireia finished the tour handing him a cup of fresh tea.

"Ah, I see." He sipped the tea, eyes flickering to Hamyuts sprawled on her chair for the millionth time since he had landed in Heaven. "Is that all there is?"

"For now. The others including Freekiee and Colio went off adventuring to look for more landmarks." Seeing him settled and fed she wheeled the cart away leaving him to his thoughts.

He wondered what had happened to his book back in the living world. He was sure Mirepoch had it in her possession, but he didn't quite like the idea of being put on display like Ruruta's. He silently prayed she hadn't, but if she did, what did he care? He was dead.

A hot breath tickled his ear, "Whatcha thinking about?"

He whirled around, "Hamy! Don't scare the newcomer on his first day in Heaven, please."

She chuckled, "Oh, but it's so much _fun_."

"I'm glad you take such delight in frightening me." He said playfully cupping her cheeks and leaning in to kiss her. He met no resistance and delved into her mouth exploring it all over again. Now _this _was Heaven. Her hands snaked underneath his suit and around his torso to feel the hard muscles in his back. He moaned in sheer bliss, remembering all the times they used to share as he kept a firm hold on her head making sure neither of them pulled away until the last second. Not that they would, but he wasn't taking any chances. Their tongues met in a frenzy for dominance, the remaining buttons on Hamyuts' shirt coming undone somehow, and his dress shirt looked to be headed in the same direction. Mattalast didn't need to see two seconds ahead to know what was going to happen next. They separated to come up for air. He quickly shrugged off his suit glancing around the vicinity just to see who was going to get a free show.

She caught him looking, "I scared them all off, if you're wondering—" He crushed his lips onto hers silencing anything else.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that again," He said, voice raspy from sudden lack of oxygen. She smiled genuinely, tugging his shirt off him, hands rediscovering what they had missed for years. He pushed her backwards and they toppled on the sand. He fumbled with her belt buckle—

"Hey Director—_Woah_!"

The two lovebirds froze. The adventurers had decided to come home and they had walked right into the theater unsuspectingly. Colio and Arkit were blushing madly, Luimon had suddenly found his shoes intriguing, Noloty had covered her eyes, and Freekiee was just grinning like an idiot.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Yeah, but too late now. What is it?" Hamyuts stood, with no intention of buttoning her shirt back up anytime soon. It's not like she ever had the thing buttoned up to cover enough anyway. Mattalast, being the ever so chivalrous gentleman grabbed his shirt, standing slightly in front of Hamyuts, blocking her exposure to anyone else who might be curious.

"We'll come back later!" Noloty promised with a shaky voice.

Freekiee couldn't stop grinning, "It was about time you two got together."

"Welcome to Heaven, Mattalast." Luimon murmured to his feet.

"Why thank you, Luimon." The sharpshooter replied, fixing his collar, then attending to Hamyuts' unbuttoned shirt, "At least _one_ person noticed I'm here."

"I noticed you're here." She purred in his ear sending delicious shivers down his spine. Yes, she had definitely noticed he was here. And she was probably noticing something else at the moment with their recent activity and her body all but pressed up against his…

Colio cleared his throat, "We found something out in the desert."

"Yeah hey, could you two stop for one second, look—we found the remote!" Freekiee waved the rectangular plastic box in the air.

"The remote? The remote for what?" Volken's trademark green hair could be seen behind Ireia's tea tray. Fhotona trailed behind his student.

"For the theater! Now we don't have to watch Ruruta's boring old life ever again!"

"Really? Can we watch Spongebob?" Arkit asked the child in him kicking in.

Freekiee aimed the remote at the screen, "Hold on, lemme change the channel…"

_Mattalast pulled a gun out of his suit and leveled it directly at the previous Acting Director._

"_I never thought I'd have to kill you."_

There was a sharp gasp from Volken. It seemed like Fhotona hadn't told his pupil who killed him, or maybe Volken never asked.

"_You haven't made me feel like I'm going to die in a long time." A younger Hamyuts whined as Mattalast carried her into his bedroom._

"Holy shit I knew you two had the hots for each other, but I didn't know you had a _history_!"

Hamyuts grinned at the screen as Mattalast's life played out, "I wouldn't mind watching this for all eternity."

He groaned, "How did _my _life end up on there? Freekiee change the channel!"

Freekiee clicked the buttons on the remote but there was no change in the screen, "Uh nothing's happening!"

"The batteries died." Colio said indifferently.

Volken marched up to Mattalast's flushed face, his time in the library's academy playing on the screen, "_You killed Fhotona?_" Luimon was checking the remote while Ireia tried using her time magic to put some energy back into the batteries. Fhotona and Noloty had found a comfortable seat and were watching the screen intently. Arkit and Freekiee were planning another expenditure out into the desert to search for another workable remote. Hamyuts had latched onto his arm separating him from the raging Volken it didn't help any when her breasts were pushed this close to his body.

"Don't batteries work better in a cold place?"

"Where did you even find this?"

"My god, Mattalast you were such a playboy!"

"—The wounded are to be saved, the Living exalted—"

"You don't know how much Volken was bothering me with that crap—"

"Ah, the adventures of youth—"

"This is a freaking desert—there aren't any refrigerators in here!"

"—It'll probably be a few decades before Mirepoch joins us. That'll shut him up—"

"Arkit's underage! He shouldn't be watching this!"

"How do Ireia's drinks stay cold anyway?"

"We're going to look around for more, anyone want to come with?"

"I could kill him with a chunk of sand if you want Matt—"

"This is going to be a _long_ afterlife." He groaned.


End file.
